monstadiumfandomcom-20200213-history
The Gods of Axis Mundi
'Yara and Oris, the Voyagers; Inheritors of Light' Oris takes the form of a young man. He has an athletic build and a youthful appearance. He emotes determination. His eyes shine like the morning sky. His ivory skin has a light golden sheen. His hair is wild and unkempt, like a lion’s mane, and is platinum in color. He wears a set of form-fitting white gold and red armor, and a lion’s mask - that can transform into a set of claws, long katana, or a shortbow.His voice is enthusiastic and dynamic, and give the sensation of a wild roar. Yara takes the form of a young woman. She has an athletic build and a youthful appearance. She emotes conviction. Her eyes glow like sunset. Her peach-caramel skin has a light golden sheen. Her platinum hair is neatly tied, and flows like a ribbon behind her. She wears a form fitting suit of white, red and gold armor identical to Oris’ and a large halo behind her head. Her halo can transform into a set of claws, dual katana, or a shortbow. Her voice is steady and self assured, it invokes a feeling of a hot blast of air, like that of a forge. Oris and Yara are seldom seen apart from each other. Upon appearance, they are both preceded by bright light - as if dawn were breaking, and a clear air fills the area, the scent of citrus is carried on a warm breeze. Areas of concern: Light, Aspirations, Luck, Stars, Travelers, The sun, Liberation, Exploration, Siblings, Imagination, Revolution, Day, Heroism, Revelation, Journeys, Friendship, Tenacity, Victory, Rivalry, Beginnings Color: White Divine Aspect: Shinryu ''' '''Gem: Sunstone Day: Sunday Weapon: Claws, Katana, Shortbow 'Ec’cuna the Dreamer; Goddess of Water' Ec’cuna takes the form of an adult woman. She has a slight build and soft features. She wears a concerned and thoughtful expression. Her eyes are like prisms and highly reflective. Her skin is pale and emits a soft, silvery glow. Her hair is long and wavy, and of a deep blue color. She wears a scarf that appears as though to be made of solid water fish can be seen swimming within it, and it can be transformed into either a bladed scarf, glaive, or scimitar. She wears a fine white and blue kimono, hemmed in silver that shimmers like moonlight. She carries a talisman depicting a closed eye. She is always preceded by a soft rain. Her sotto voice brings a sensation of chimes and a flowing spring. Areas of concern: Water, Lonely spirits, Moonlight, Hidden Waters, Illusion, Cryptography, Mind reading, Subtlety, Dreams, Nightmares, Visions, Clairvoyance, Oceans, Rivers, Invisibility, Espionage, Repressed Memory, Introspection, Tides, Riddles Color: Blue Divine Aspect: Seleros Gem: Moonstone Day: Monday Weapon: Bladed Scarf, Glaive, Scimitar 'Illtyr, the Warrior; God of Fire' Illtyr takes the form of an adult man. He is very muscular and has hard, chiseled features. He wears a stern expression but is usually hiding a large smile behind it. His honey colored eyes burn like embers. His bronzen skin emits a faint orange glow, and is covered in coarse black hair. He sports a trimmed beard, and has short dark hair that fades from the color of charcoal to that of ash. He wears red weathered half plate, adorned with beast skins and carries the fang of the demon who killed his brother, that can transform into a greatsword, spear, or axe. He is preceded by grand rolls of thunder. His voice booms like a war drum and gives the sensation of a blazing bonfire. Areas of concern: Fire, Strength, Battle, Weapons, Honor, Honesty, Freedom, Ale, Bravery, Destruction, Glory, Strength, War, Victory, Blood, Duels, Ferocity, Resolve, Competition, Martyrdom Color: Red Divine Aspect: Fenrrisulf Gem: Ruby Day: Tuesday Weapons: Greatsword, Spear, Axe 'Gaedia, the Envoy; Goddess of Air' Gades takes the form of an adult woman. She has a graceful build and sharp features. She wears a relaxed expression, and tends to be smirky. Her eyes are aqua like mountain pools. Her skin is the color of deep mahogany, and shimmers as if subtly blanketed in frost. Her hair appears like a cloud on her head, the color of which changes with the time of day and the weather, and also her mood. She is dressed in scarves of cloth of many colors that whirl about her, and golden anklets and bracelets. She carries a set of golden scales that she can transform into a rapier, quarterstaff, or a crossbow. She is preceded by strong gusts, followed by and a constant, gentle breeze, and a static sensation hangs in the air. Her voice is calm and gentle but intense, which gives the impression of fierce thunder. ''' '''Areas of concern: Air, Honor, Justice, Valor, Art, Architecture, Twilight, Law, Travel, Wind, Weather, Redemption, Tactics, Cloud, Lightning, Communication, Whimsy, Leadership, Legislation, Language Color: Yellow Divine Aspect: Iris Gem: Citrine Day: Wednesday Weapon: Rapier, Quarterstaff, Crossbow 'Theus, the Prophet; God of the Arcana' Theus takes the form of an elderly man. He is slightly hunched and broad chested, his features are kindly. His expression alludes to his good-humored nature. His violet eyes are heavy-lidded and always have a sparkle to them. His ruddy skin is quite wrinkled and worn looking, but soft to the touch. He has thick white and wavy hair that carries a soft purple luminance. He wears a simple gray wizard’s hat, and multi-toned gray robes with a purple sash, and a purple cape. He is followed by a large floating orb made of a mysterious stone (that can produce a wand or longsword).He is preceded by a curious mist that can cause one to sleep, and the strong smell of incense. He speaks softly, and has a cheerful bounce in his voice and imparts a sense of wonder. Areas of concern: Arcane, humanity, innovation, history, culture, magic, knowledge, Community, Order, Tradition, Constructs, Religion, Creation, Destruction, Prophecy, Education, Thought, Hidden Truth, Memory, Psychic Abilities Color: Purple Divine Aspect: Griffomet Gem: Amethyst Day: Thursday Weapon: Longsword, Wand, Open Hand 'Vednia, the Widow; Goddess of Earth' Vednia takes the form of a mature woman. She has a very shapely build and attractive features. She wears a serious but inviting expression. Her eyes are a warm maple color. Her skin is olive, and very healthy looking. Her hair is long and the color of dark earth and has a streak of silver on either side; she keeps it up, neatly styled. She wears modest robes, in hues of brown, green, and white, decorated with subtle flower motif. She is always accompanied by her two doves, and an urn made of yew, which holds the remains of her husband. She is preceded by nearby plants growing and blossoming rapidly (even in winter), and the scent of freshly tilled soil. Her kind and solemn voice gives the sensation of birdsong and fond memories of home. Areas of concern: Earth, Beauty, Cycle of Life,Birth, Death, Loss, Fate, Rebirth, Protection, Community, Plants, Marriage, Forests, Mountains, Love, Family, Growth, Home, Memory, Loss Color: Green Divine Aspect: Ursarte Gem: Fuschite Day: Friday Weapons: Longbow, Halberd, Mace 'Saed, the Gambler; God of Darkness' Saed takes the form of an adult man. He has a very slender and long build, and has angular features. He looks devious but friendly. His eyes are sunken and an icy blue. His skin is ghostly pale, almost translucent as if you could almost vaguely see his bones. His head is shaved. He wears a large brimmed hat, and a sleeveless tunic that trails like a tailcoat made of black crocodile skin and dark, form-fitting pants - his legs disappear into deep shadows that none other than divine light can pierce. He always has a deck of cards, and his signature blackwood staff (that can into a sword, dagger, or whip). When he appears all light seems to dim, and a scent of roses fills the air. His voice is smokey and hollow; it gives the sensation of spiders crawling up your back. Areas of concern: Darkness, Laughter, Transformation, Mischief, Greed, Secrets, Poison, Trickery, Lust, Revenge, Chaos, Charm, Madness, Deception, Chance, Control, Thievery, Curses, Persuasion, Addiction Color:Black Divine Aspect: Sozotz Gem: Obsidian Day: Saturday Weapons: dagger, short sword, whip